1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of communication dropwire.
2. Background of the Invention
A dropwire is a communication wire which extends from a terminal on a utility pole to the building being served. U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,138, issued to Brorein, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a dropwire having a copper clad steel central strength member with two side portions, at least one of the side portions containing a polyolefin jacketed optical fiber conductor. The strength member is adherently embedded in a body of PVC material and the polyolefin coated optical fiber is non-adherently embedded in the PVC material. Longitudinal weakening grooves in the dropwire facilitate separation of the central and side portions.